psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kile574/My controversial
So, to those of you who read it, the title of this blog may be eerily similar to my last blog , however i plan for this to be a little different. I would actually enjoy if you guys actually suggested topics for me to cover in the comments ! I would actually love to cover them, especially if they are topics that require 'deeper thought'. But please remember, this blog isn't here for me to teach psionics. Note: This blog and/or its contents may offend you, your religion, and/or your beliefs, if you continue to read, do so knowing the risks. __FORCETOC__ The Universe What exactly is it ? Well, we can say, scientifically, its a violent, beautiful, powerful and incredible singularity. Full of a natural and normal way things work that we cann science . But is that...correct? Maybe the universe is a festering hive of paradoxes! What if the universe was full of situations that would force humanity to say "00:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC) should be happening... but why isn't it ?" . And how often do we, as a species, find ourselves thinking "That shouldn't happen" whenever we are confronted with a scientific anomaly ? The easiest way to answer the question: The Universe is full of Paradoxes. Religion Truthfully, ( in response to a request to speak about religion) i dont really care about religion. I mean everyone in my eyes can believe what they want about who rules what and what created the universe. I personally dont care. As for which religion is the one "true" religion, maybe all of them, actually. Every rumor has a seed of truth, and so... Ancient tales of gods and demi-gods and celestial beings doing what we thought was impossible, while it might seem like imagination, could infact be true. Inflated, exaggerated , but true. For which created the world, i dont care. Like i know ive said that multiple times in this, but i really dont care what created the universe. We're here so lets do something. Why not make that something impressive ? The Multiverse Alright. So the multiverse and my opinions on it ? (thanks for the suggestions, I really appreciate it, i was considering deleting the blog lol.) Well, in my opinion, ive seen nothing that disproves the concept of a multiverse, and (very)little that can support it . Still, no reason for it not to exist. But for the sake of information, lets delve into what the multiverse COULD be . The first theory is that our "universe" is only where light has expanded from the original point where the big bang occurred (or was created) , and that since then light has constantly spread outward into the "void". Well, the first theory says that maybe this wasnt the only area with a big bang, or some other kind of matter creating event, and that somewhere beyond the gaps where there are no light theres another source of light which is another " universe". So basically both universes would exist in the same world, but would be separated by gaps of no light. Now, there are only so many ways you can stack particles, and eventually you would end up with a world -almost- exactly like ours, or -exactly- like ours. The second theory is that during the big bang, so much energy was created that some of it pooled and just.. broke off. Literally moved our dimension into some place else. Now, if this were true it would result in cold spots on what we call the "Echo of the Big Bang" which can still be heard and mapped by satellites . Scary part is that there are cold spots. Do with that what you will ( ._. ) . And obviously there are theories about how every action we take splits the universe in two, and creates another dimension/universe where we didnt do said action, or did something different. In conclusion, yeah. there are plenty of ways that the multiverse could scientifically exist, and probably some ways it could exist with a more spiritual approach to it ( I just havent found anything on those points of view :/ ) If anyone would like for me to go more in depth on this, just leave a comment and I'll do my best. Category:Blog posts